Ao Fukai
Ao Fukai (フカイ・アオ Fukai Ao), or more appropriately Ao Thurston (アオ・サーストン Ao Thurston), pronounced as "aʊ", is the protagonist of Eureka Seven: AO. Ao the son of the two main characters from Eureka Seven; Renton Thurston and Eureka Thurston, and the younger brother of the late Amber Thurston. He was originally voiced by the famous Micah Solusod who favored this role of Soul Eater Evans fron Soul Eater, Jonah Mar from Jormungand, Ame from Wolf Children and Coby from One Piece Film: Z. History Ao is the son of Renton Thurston and Eureka. His mother one day fell from a clear sky into a bay in Iwato Jima, before giving birth to Ao sometime later. After Eureka was handed over to the American Armed Forces ten years ago, as the islanders believe her and Ao's presence angered their local deity the "Sea Colossus" with the appearance of Scub Coral, Ao ended up in the care of his mother's only friend, Dr. Toshio Fukai. Ao discovers the RA272 Nirvash Mark One after he unintentionally retrieves his mother's bracelet from Gazelle who was smuggling it for the Japanese Army, and then Gazelle gets him to pilot the IFO, both named the Nirvash by Eureka and created by Renton. Ostracized by the villagers and targeted by the armies of several countries, Ao decides to join Team Pied Piper of Generation Bleu, hoping to find her. At birth, Renton and Eureka named their son Ao Thurston. He was later renamed Ao Fukai by his adopted grandfather after his mother's disappearance. Appearance Ao has a pale complexion and purple eyes with stained red rings that he inherited from his mother, and brown hair that he inherited from his father. From his father, Ao inherited the shape of Renton's face and eyes, and he looks almost identical to his father. Although his natural hair color is brown, it turns turquoise, like his mother's hair color, when he first awakens the Nirvash Mark I, possibly due to it mistaking Ao for his mother due to his Coralian heritage. His outfit consists of a blue hoodie with a black shirt underneath, dark half-cut pants with black knee-length stretch pants underneath, and blue shoes. As a member of Generation Bleu, he wears the standard uniform that consists of a blue and white shirt with the company's blue triangle symbol, a yellow tie, blue pants that reach his knees, and black shoes. He wears a space suit that is white and blue whenever he pilots Nirvash in battle. Genetic makeup It is revealed that Ao has a slightly different genetic makeup than a normal person due to being a Human-Coralian hybrid, but only that he sees things slightly in the infrared range is known, such as being able to see the movements of Trapar. This becomes a setback for him while in space because there is little to no Trapar there. The incidents in episode 11 reveal that Ao belongs to a class of people that can be influenced by trapar. This class consists of people that are born near a Scub Burst, wherein Generation Bleu concluded that their brain structure have been altered by the Scub. The exceptions to this are Ao and Elena, who were not born near a Scub Burst.1 In episode 12, it is revealed that Ao can apparently see trapar, and calls it the "path of the wind".2 Personality Ao is a brave, modest, and empathetic boy who is willing to do anything to protect his friends and family. Ao seems to have inherited traits from both of his parents. Like his father, he is upfront and determined, and his unwillingness to give up; also like his father, Ao is shy around girls, but to lesser extent than Renton had been. Unlike his father, Ao is never obsessed with girls and instantly develops a good relationship with all of his crew mates. According to Eureka, Ao is just as honest as Renton is. Like his mother, he is blunt but a bit weary around certain people and suffers from identity crisis, although to less extent than Eureka did. Unlike his mother, Ao is modest and has always treats his friends nicely, especially Naru Arata and Fleur Blanc. He is very curious; despite believing his father abandoned him and his mother, Ao increasingly becomes interested in learning more about his father and the rest of his biological family, craving to know the truth about his origins. Towards his family and friends, he tends to be very mature, caring and protective. In difficult situations, he presses others and becomes their voice of reason in order to prevent them from running away from their hardships or feeling down. Generally, when under attack or in dangerous times, he urges the others to help out in any way they can no matter how bad the odds are against them. Despite learning he is a Human-Coralian hybrid and suffered years of ostracism, Ao doesn't care about the value of his identity because, as he says, no matter who his parents are or if it is his destiny to fight Truth and the Secrets as their natural enemy, he will continue to fight for the sake of others. During his early days with Generation Bleu, he tended to engage in combat without fully understanding the risks of battling, and he eventually starts to think about the events around him before coming up with a rational solution. He is very intelligent for his age, but always finds himself at the center of attention due to his unusual appearance. He is shown to be reckless; seen when the Nirvash's arm broke and he used it to smash the Secret. He also has a fierce temper and sometimes is quick to act out by fighting, especially against Gazelle. Ao loves his mother, Eureka, dearly and keep his memories of her from his childhood close to his heart. Ao spent much of his life angry at his father, Renton, for allegedly abandoning him and his mother, but upon learning he had been wrong, he risked his life to save his parents without making any more mention of his past feelings for his father. After this, he develops great respect and affection for his father, happy to know that he was always loved by his father. Despite growing up without either of his parents in his life until he was 13, he turned out to be a pretty grateful kid, who was willing to repay them for giving him life and preserving it by saving his mother from her doomed fate and reuniting her with his father, despite knowing he may never see them ever again. Gallery Ao Fukai sheet.jpg 711U6sZ4gAL.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 20 - Large 25.jpg Eureka seven ao 23 04.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 12 - Large 39.jpg EurekasevenAO-08302013.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 16 - Large 13.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 07 - Large 35.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 19 - Large 32.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 08 - Large 24.jpg Gg eureka seven ao - 16 f9738ebd-mkv-00 21 33-00002.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 21 - Large 12.jpg Eureka-seven-ao-large-844533999.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 16 - Large 39.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 11 - Large 26.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 10 - Large 28.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 22 - Large 20.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 22 - Large 27.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 22 - Large 18.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 16 - Large 28.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 14 - Large 18.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 21 - Large 13.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 17 - Large 16.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 08 - Large 07.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 11 - Large 33.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 14 - Large 23.jpg Ao and her mother Eureka.jpg Renton meets his son.png Adult Renton.jpg 13386597253080.gif Tumblr_m2p4nmVp6G1qczj9xo1_500.jpg|Renton & Eureka = Ao & Naru tumblr_paovddj5nl1rkq9cno1_500.png tumblr_pg4f97IWNT1qbo867o1_1280.png tumblr_mepadhVolQ1rjhp8fo1_640.jpg Eureka Seven AO - 02 - Large 07.jpg McGWd.jpg 3qpep3fl6rx5o6id2foymmnb7hs5bm6y_00.jpg E7AO03.jpg 4758-1752730140.jpg tumblr_ms25piYsLq1rvbjx3o1_400.gif tumblr_m4503p2QVq1r0toyco10_500.gif eureka7ao-review.jpg eureka-7-ao-episode-11.jpg gg_eureka_seven_ao_-_10_480e519b_jun-26-2012-6-34-25-pm.png Ao thumbs up.jpg EurekaAnime.jpg ao-indo-fazer-uma-visita-para-o-dr-fukai.jpg H8saC.jpg Eureka-Seven-AO.Ao-Fukai-iPhone-4-wallpaper.640x960.jpg Ao and his friends.jpg Ao_Fukai.png shot0417.jpeg Eureka-Seven-AO-Ao-and-Naru-find-Nirvash.jpg ao_fukai_by_jkleering-d659nwe.jpg tumblr_n7tsz5ejUR1qe4neao1_250.gif tumblr_inline_nql5o2f6uR1qlouf1_500.gif 5cbca92a38.jpg tumblr_onsplg9ROe1r0toyco1_1280.gif eurekasevenao-aonaru.jpg eureka-seven-ao-and-naru.jpg eureka-seven-ao-ao-health-check.jpg Ao Fukai Eureka 7 AO Game.jpg Ao and Flau.jpg Eureka_Seven_AO_20_Ao_Fukai.jpg Eureka_Seven_AO_-_23_-_Large_78.jpg Eureka-7-AO.jpg Ao and Naru.jpg AO-Ao-Cosplay.jpg AO-Cast.jpg gg_eureka_seven_ao_-_08_3d3d2db8_jun-2-2012-6-37-46-pm.png Episode_19.png Eurekasevenao_8_06x.jpg 36794cf90dbffdbd14ebde375ada3b17.jpg eureka-seven-ao-jungfrau-no-hana-tachi-3031-87465.jpg 41hxG687CNL_3bd1a5d6-1a89-4b84-9a5a-38b349ba38b5.jpeg Ao questions .jpg 0244633697.jpg Ao, Fleur and Elena.jpg 40311.jpg summer201213150.jpg Ao as a girl.jpg Eureka Seven AO - OVA - Large 27.jpg gg_EUREKA_SEVEN_AO_-_13_3A595BE2.mkv_snapshot_10.00_2012.07.14_00.14.08-1024x576.jpg Ao look in the past.jpg araaraufufu-eureka-seven-ao-15-720p-x264-aac23c35c09_jul-30-2012-10-33-19-am.png Ao 2-620x.jpg AraAraUfufu-Eureka-Seven-AO-11-720p-x264-AACCAFBBB2F.mkv_snapshot_14.37_2012.06.30_16.12.53.jpg gg_eureka_seven_ao_-_19_5905cabf-mkv_snapshot_18-24_2012-09-10_21-27-21.jpg ao20.jpg Everyone says no.jpg lGkfy.jpg Eureka Seven AO - OVA - Large 14.jpg Ao, Fleur and Elena smile.jpg Eureka-seven-ao-14.jpg Naru look up.jpg d92dad020ffccefe4151bdcfb0dc23d3.jpg 839e7b50b72946723a46080946564281.jpg 2b09e30b7cb717414bd7fd8d0d6dfc2c.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Pure Good Category:Aliens Category:In Love Category:Titular Category:Male Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Successful Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists